The Fake Boyfriend
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Meredith has an idea to get the guy she likes to notice her. Brian's willing to help if that means he gets to spend more time with her. RPF. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Eventual Breredith.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this will be my first multi chapter fic. I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet, but any constructive reviews would be really helpful! And in no way do I own Starkid, or know them. This Story is completely fictional and only for entertainment purposes. And also I'm sorry in advance to all my grammatical errors.**

Meredith searched around the sea of many faces after the premier of HMB. Finally after a few minutes of looking she found him signing autographs and talking to fans, "Brian? When you're done here can I talk to you, alone?" She whispered in his ear. Brian felt a shiver go down his spine as she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, of course," He replied giving her a quick nod. He tried to finish up the chat with the fans as soon as possible; he desperately wanted to know what it was she wanted to talk about. Maybe it would also be the perfect time for him to ask her out.

When he was done talking, he walked outside of the theater and saw Meredith sitting outside. "Hey Mere, what's up?" He asked and sat down on the curb next to her.

"Brian, will you be my boyfriend?" She asked simply. Brian blinked suddenly completely taken aback from the question. His stomach also seemed to be doing backflips, was this really happening? "I mean, not really my boyfriend. But just a fake one," She added quickly.

"Oh..." His hearted dropped to the floor. A fake boyfriend. "Why do you need a fake boyfriend?" He asked confused.

"Well… There's this guy I like," Her cheeks blushed, "And well I don't think he really notices me, So I was thinking that You could pretend to be my boyfriend, to erm, Make him Jealous." She said and looked down, now ashamed that she could ever think of such an idea.

Brian looked at her and frowned, "Sure. I'll do it." He said then gave her a small smile. At least she was telling him before hand that this was all just to be used to get a guy. He knew that in the end, he knew he was bound to get hurt. But at the moment, it never crossed his mind. And on the bright side, he would be getting to spend more time with Meredith, the girl he has been hopelessly in love with for the last three years.

"Really?!" Her face lit up and she grinned widely at him. "Oh, thank you, Bri!" Meredith gave him a hug then stood up, "I have to go now, Denise told me to be home by 9:30, says she's got a surprise for me." She walked off with a big grin on her face.

"See you later, Mere!" Brian waved goodbye to her. It probably wasn't his brightest idea to accept pretending to be Meredith's boyfriend. But the idea that he'd get to spend so much more time with her, was too much to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all whose been reading my story! And here is chapter two! Any character you don't recognize from Team Starkid is obviously an OC and came from my mind!

It was the second night of HMB, Brian was just about to exit backstage when all of the sudden he felt a huge tug on his arm and was held behind. Turing around he saw it was Meredith. "Hey M-," he started.

"About last night," Meredith interrupted him. "Look, it was selfish of me to ask you to do that. I should've never brought it up, so I understand if you'd back out now." Meredith bent her head down slightly and frowned.

This was his chance. To back out now before anyone could get hurt. But the frown on her face was telling him not to. "I said I'd do it Meredith, so I'll do it. I promise, okay?" As a bonus he added in a reassuring smile for her.

He smile that he loved so much popped up on to her face as well, "You're the greatest," She grinned at him.

Brian smiled, "Yeah... So anyway, who is this guy, you're um, like?" He asked awkwardly. "Do I know him?" He added. Suddenly he realized he should've asked who it was before accepting. What if it was another Teammate?

"Um, I don't think you know him... His name is Derek. He tells me he's a nanny too. We met at the park," She sighed happily and looked off in to the distance in a sort of a daydream.

Derek? Hearing the name only brought back terrible memories of high school. Derek Jones, Captain of the Football team, Always got all the girls, and class bully. Brian didn't have enough fingers and toes to count all the times he'd been shoved in to lockers by that guy. But at least it was a member of the team. Brian snapped his fingers in front of Meredith's face and she jumped out of fantasy land. If a guy could do that to Meredith he must be amazing. "So, uh, what's this Derek guy like?" he asked.

"Oh, we'll he's charming, sweet, and funny. Not to mention good looking. And he calls himself the biggest nerd! Actually he's here tonight! You could meet him!" She grinned then pulled him out of backstage and in to the lobby of the theater. Meredith stopped then looked at Brian, "How do I look?" she asked fixing her hair.

"You look beautiful," He smiled genuinely at her. He meant it too. She looked stunning, as usual.

Meredith jumped with excitement ten intertwined her fingers with his and walked with him over to Derek. As soon as they got closer, Brian felt his heart sink. It was him. He hadn't changed a bit.

Derek Jones stood there looking as handsome as usual. If Matt Bomer had a younger brother, it would be this guy. His face didn't change from the bored look when yet came over. Meredith's however, lit up at seeing him. "Derek! Hi!" Meredith greeted him. "Um, this is my Brian! No! I mean boyfriend. Yes. Boyfriend." She said and shook her head to clear away the mix up. Brian couldn't help but smile at how flustered Meredith was.

"Hey," Derek half smiled at Brian. He didn't seem to remember him at all. Maybe this would be good, get a fresh new start.

"So did you like the show?"

"Oh, yeah. So cool all the singing and stuff. You were a great T.G. worker, by the way," Derek said and gave her a charming smile.

"Thanks," Meredith said quietly and a blush crept on to her cheeks. Oh please, Brian had to restrain from rolling his eyes.

Derek looked over at Brian, "You were great too, so good at, um, your character."

"Superman," Brian corrected him. "I was Superman."

Something in Derek seemed to click then. "And what's your last name, Brian?"

Fuck. He knew. He knew it was him. "Holden. Brian Holden," He muttered.

"Ah. Well I look forward to seeing you again. And you too Merebear," Derek said now seeming to show much more interest in Meredith all of the sudden.

Merebear? Where the hell had that come from? Brian knew for a fact Meredith hated being called that. Brian glanced over at her, she looked like she was about to faint. "A-Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I must go," He said and looked down at his nonexistent wristwatch. "I'll see you some other time then," and with that, he was gone.

Meredith sighed dreamily and looked at Brian, "Isn't he just fantastic?" She asked still in a haze.

"Uh, yeah sure. He's real great." Brian muttered. What did she even see in him? And more importantly, what didn't she see in himself?

"What's wrong? You don't like him do you?"

"You're right, I don't," Brian told her. It was no use lying to her. "Look, Meredith, I know this guy. He's not who you think he is. I went to high school with him; he's not good for you. Trust me."

Meredith looked at Brian as though he just slapped her, "I think I can tell what kind of person Derek is. Maybe you did know him Brian, but people change. He's probably nothing like what he was in high school."

"I just don't want you hurt," He said looking seriously at her.

'I'll be fine," Meredith replied back. "Look, it's getting late, and I'm tired. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home," And with that, she disappeared.

Brian sighed, looking back at where she was standing only moments before. This was a bad idea. He could always back out now, even though he promised. And you don't break a promise you made with Meredith Stepien.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while! I was on vacation and had no way to upload! Thanks for all the reviews! **

Meredith arrived back at her apartment later that night to a bone crushing hug from Denise. She hadn't even stepped though the door when she was hugged. "Oooh, Meredith!" Denise squealed then finally let go of her. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Brian?!" she asked before sitting on the couch and dragging Meredith there with her. "Spill everything."

"Brian?" Meredith asked confusedly, "There's nothing going on between us."

"But I saw you two holding hands after the show and all the times you two hang out, I was sure you guys were dating!" the blonde muttered with a disappointed tone.

Meredith quickly shook her head, "Really there's nothing going on." Did her best friend really think that? I mean, sure she had to act like they were, but that only started the night before. Denise sounded as though she expected it for a few months or something. "I just am using him for a fake boyfriend."

"But you two would be perfect! I know he likes you!" The girls uttered their sentences at the same time.

"Wait, What?" They said in unison.

"You explain yourself first, Meredith."

Meredith sighed then recapped the last few days from meeting Derek then asking Brian to be the fake boyfriend. "Now what's this about Brian liking me?"

"What? Brian liking you? This is all new to me,"

"Denise... Don't you lie to me."

"Well," Denise started to cower slightly, "He told me it, about a week or two ago," She sighed. And there was another promise she broke. Brian told her to promise not to tell Meredith. Hopefully, he'd just never find out she told.

Hearing this news from Denise just made Meredith even more confused than she already was. She used to like Brian. But that was years ago. Okay, maybe more like months ago. But still, she was over him and her feelings had moved on, hadn't they?

There was that nagging feeling in the back of her brain that it wasn't over. There had to be a reason she asked Brian to do this for her. Besides of course he was her best friend, and single. Did she still have feelings for him? Meredith quickly shook get heard trying to clear all thoughts of it.

"Mere, I think this is a bad idea, Using Brian like that. Someone going to end up getting hurt," Denise tried reasoning with her.

"I know what I'm doing, okay? I've got a plan! And everything is going to work out perfectly!" Meredith said raising her voice and getting off the couch. "I'm going to bed," She said and stormed off in to her bedroom. Why didn't anyone trust her? Couldn't she just do this one thing to finally be happy?

-

Brian arrived home later that night and just flopped on the couch. Tonight it honestly felt like everything fell to shit.

"Hey there, Brian," Nick Lang said entering the living room and sitting oh top of him. "You look like your life recently fell to shit."

"Because it did!" Brian said then pushed Nick off of him. "Do you remember Derek Jones from high school?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Nick groans and flopped down on the couch next to Brian.

"Yeah... Well he's in Chicago now. And guess what? He's caught the eye of Meredith. She thinks he's amazing." Brian said and rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like someone is a little Jealoussss," sang Nick as he poked Brian in the side.

"Am not!" He protested back. He never told Nick about his crush on Meredith, actually the only person he told was Denise, well besides his sister. Denise was probably the worst person Brian could've told, actually. Suddenly another hard poke awoke him from his thinking.

"Yes! You like her, Brian! Just admit it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" retorted Brian. Then, he went at him. But a few seconds later Brian found himself pinned against the floor with Nick on top of him.

"Admit it!"

"Fine! I like her okay? Just get off of me!" Brian said as he tried getting Nick off of him.

"I knew it!" Nick yelled before jumping up and running towards the fridge. He placed a tally under his name on the whiteboard labeled; Worlds Worst Wrestler.

A few months ago they set up the World's Worst Wrestler or WWW to see who could win the most arguments in a physical matter. It was how they always handled things, but it was just more fun to keep track of it.

"You're getting better," Brian commented and he cracked his back.

"Practice," Nick said with a grin. "You know Bri, I've practically seen Meredith naked before."

Brian did a double take. Where the hell had that come from? "Wait, what? When did you practically see her naked?"

"Uh, backstage changing. It's not my fault people don't lock dressing room doors,"

"They don't lock." Brian reminded Nick.

"Come to think of it, I've probably seen at least half the team in their undies. You know, Meredith has pretty nice-"

"Nope! I don't want to hear it!" Brian said and put his hands up to his ears and hummed loudly.

"Okay I'm done!" Nick yelled so Brian could hear him. "But seriously we need locks on those doors; I don't need to be walking in on Joe and Lauren having s-"

"Goodnight!" Brian said then walked off to his room, not wanting to hear anymore about Joe and Lauren's sex life.

Brian didn't even bother changing when he entered the solitude of his room. He flopped down on the bed and thought about the choices he had made that day. Being Meredith's fake boyfriend would sure be a challenge, but he would just have to bottle up all his feelings for her and get on with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here's the 4****th**** chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! **

The next few days were crazy. Meredith took Brian to the park almost every day. Whenever she thought Derek was around she'd act like she was paying so much attention to Brian, when really she was looking over her should every two seconds to see if he was still there.

But as the time passed, Brian couldn't help but notice she wasn't paying as much attention to the high school bully... And actually paying attention to him. Or maybe it was his imagination. He didn't care either way.

Brian was actually starting to find the whole experience nice. To him it just felt like the times they would hang out the two of them together. Something he loved to do. But The idea that everything would Work out fine quickly dissolved within a few seconds.

Nothing seemed to be working for Meredith. She brought Brian to the park where Derek almost always was with the kids he nannies. Meredith thought it kind of funny how they looked a lot like him. But the fact they could be his kids never fazed her. But more importantly, she was upset that Derek hardly even noticed she was there half the time.

She needed to kick it up a notch.

"Brian, Kiss me." She said suddenly.

"Wait, What?" He replied completely taken aback. Where had that come from? Kissing wasn't apart of the deal, was it?

"Just-," She didn't even wait for him to answer again, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss.

Brian was surprised, but only too happy to return the kiss. His body filled with warmth. This was something he'd been wanting to do for a long time. He could feel the spark between them. Her lips seemed to match his perfect.

Meredith couldn't deny the kiss was great, hell it was spectacular. If she was Sleeping Beauty, this would've been the kiss to wake her. Kissing Brian just felt so right. She tried hiding the feeling of joy the kiss wasn't supposed to feel like this. It was supposed to be awkward. Then she wouldn't feel guilty for using Brian. The kiss brought back all the feelings she ever had about Brian. The ones she though she stomped out after all the heartache he caused her.

Meredith tried to suppress them at the moment. The kiss was supposed to get another guy to notice her! Not to make her end up falling for the guy who was always just a friend!

Meredith broke the kiss, and looked up at Brian, "I-I'm sorry..." She said softly and slipped her arms from around his neck. "I should go...," Meredith said then quickly headed off.

"Wait, Meredith!" Brian called out to her, but she didn't come back.

Meredith lay on the couch later that day, eating a bowl of ice cream, trying to think out her feelings about everything. The euphoria from kissing Brian mostly wore off at this time. Then she thought about Derek and how nice he always was to her.

A sharp rapping from the door awoke her from her thinking, "Meredith. Open Up. We need to talk." Brian called though the other side of the door.

Meredith let out a huge sigh; he was obviously here to talk about the kiss. Something she really didn't feel like doing. But she put her bowl down and opened the door for Brian. "Hi," She forced a smile and stepped aside for him to enter.

"Hi," He replied and walked in to the room. "Meredith, I- Wait, why're you watching Go! Diego! Go!?" He quickly asked. "Never mind. That's not important. Look Meredith, I can't do this anymore."

"We lost the remote," She quickly explained when he asked. "Wait, what do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"I can't keep pretending to be your boyfriend, Meredith! I-I love you, okay? I have for a while now. I agreed to do this to spend more time with you," He said starting to vent, "But now after that kiss today, I felt something, something, great. And knowing that in the end, you'll never be mine, well I just can't do that. I can't pretend that your mine, when I know you're not," He finished.

It almost felt as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He finally got all of feelings out to her. And there was no way of taking them back.

"You love me?" She repeated from all of that. Denise was right. He did have feelings for her.  
Strong ones.

"Yeah, I do," he said softly and looked down.

"Brian… I-I'm so sorry," She said and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Guilt suddenly ate her up. She used him. She couldn't even imagine how she would've felt if this happened to her. And the fact she had feelings for him still was making everything worse.

"Meredith look, don't be upset with yourself, okay? I-I knew what I was getting in to, I brought this upon myself," He stood there for a moment more, "I-I think maybe I should go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

No response. Her face was buried in her hands, and he could tell she was crying. He wanted to help, make her feel better, but he also didn't want to make things worse. Instead, he just left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay New chapter! Hope you like it! I wrote it at like 3am so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

The next day Meredith just felt like she needed to get away from it all. She went to the one place she figured she could be alone, the park. In her state of confusion, this left Meredith completely forgetting that it was where Derek, always seemed to be.

She seated herself on a bench and tried clearing up her mind. She liked Brian, or did she? Wasn't she over him from a while ago? Yet, she also had feelings for Derek. She let out a heavy sigh, "Why must love be so confusing?" She asked herself quietly.

"Hey there, Merebear," Derek said and seated himself next to her. She really did hate that, but she never bothered to him, something about him saying it did make her feel good. "You look pretty down in the dumps today," he commented. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really," the brunette replied putting on a fake smile.

"Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head. "Ah alright I understand. So, uh, where's your boyfriend, Brady?"

"It's Brian," Meredith quickly corrected him, "And he's not here. And he's not my boyfriend anymore," She quickly added. "Never was in the first place," She mumbled unheard to him.

"Really?" He said and looked slightly pleased, "So, I guess that means your free for tonight then? What do you say, Meredith? Have Dinner with me tonight?" Derek added in an extra grin.

Meredith felt her stomach do a flip, was he really asking her out? Did her plan succeed all along? "O-Of course!" Meredith quickly smiled brightly.

"So, I'll see you tonight then? Say 8 o'clock, maybe? I'll pick you up at your place?" Derek asked standing up off the bench.

"Um, yeah! That sounds great," Meredith smiled and blushed softly. "I'll see you then," She and waved goodbye to him as he left. She could hardly contain her excitement for the night ahead of her.

Meredith stood in front of the mirror a few hours later, fixing her hair and make-up for the night ahead of her. She was nervous, but also excited at the same time. Finally settling on a hairstyle she stepped out to the small living area in the apartment where her roommate was, "So how do I look?" She asked and turned around slightly so Denise could see all of her.

"Wow, you look great!" Denise said and put down the magazine she was reading. "Why so fancy schmancy, Mere?"

"I have a date tonight," She grinned proudly.

"With Brian?" Denise said hopefully.

"No. Not with Brian," she said more sternly than was necessary. She probably should've told Denise what happened in the last day, but that could wait for tomorrow. "I have a date with Derek,"

"Oh," Denise nodded softly, "So what happened with Brian then?"

"I-I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? I pro-, " Meredith was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh! He's here!" She grinned brightly, "I'll see you later tonight Deeds, okay?" She said then quickly left the room.

"Have fun!" Denise quickly said before the door shut.

The next morning, Meredith woke in a haze with a serious headache. She looked around the unfamiliar setting; finally she realized the fact that she was completely undressed. She quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her and tried to put the pieces together of the previous night. She could remember the restaurant, and wine. A Lot of wine. The she remembered going home with Derek, where there were more drinks involved.

It was obvious what had happened afterwards, she'd got drunk then slept with him. Something she swore she'd never do, but now look where she was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. The creak made her cringe and she held the sheets even tighter to her body as Derek entered. It was actually quite a surprise, he had breakfast with him. "Good Morning, breakfast is served," He said nonchalantly and placed the tray in front of her.

Scrambled Eggs. Her least favorite, but food was food and she was going to eat it."Derek what happened last night?" She asked taking a bite of her eggs.

Derek recounted everything from the night before, "Look, Meredith, I hope you don't think I'm a dick or anything for doing that to you last night, I was pretty buzzed," He confessed.

"I don't," She said truthfully, he made her breakfast, anyone else probably would've just left her. He couldn't be that bad of a person. Plus, they were both drunk, of course they were going to do stupid stuff. It was just going to be that one time right?

An hour later, after breakfast and some talking, Derek drove Meredith back home, where she would have to explain to Deeds about Brian, and why she was returning the next morning. Something she was not looking forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks seemed to just be perfect for Meredith. She went out with Derek about every night, and the rehearsals for the Apocalytour had started too. After their first date, she promise that that would never happen again. That she'd wait at least two months before sleeping with Derek again. Of course somehow, every night she managed to forget her rule and end up in bed with him again.

"Crap. Hey, Derek can you wait for me while I just go quick get my jacket?" Meredith said to her boyfriend one day after rehearsal for the Apocalyptour.

"Sure thing, Merebear," He said putting on a smile.

Brian watched from over at his car as Meredith went back inside, then all expression from Derek's face disappeared as well. "You know, she hates it when people call her that," Brian couldn't 't help but speak up.

"So? She hasn't told me. Besides, does it look like I care?"

"I just figured you should know, being her boyfriend and all."

By this time Meredith had emerged outside again, unknowing to either of them.

"Look I really, don't care. I was probably going to dump her tonight anyways. She's getting too clingy. Except, I must say, it'll be hard on me. Best sex I've had in a while."

Brian clenched his fists from behind his car trying to remain calm. "Did you even care about her? Or care about any of the things she's interested in?"

"Um nope," Derek shook his head nonchalantly.

"Then why did you do it? Why're you with her. She deserves better than you."

"Look, Brian at first I really wasn't that interested at all. She came after me. Of course but then when I saw you were her boyfriend, oh I just could resist myself. It would be just like High School again. Watching you suffer like that. I knew it was all fake when she introduce me to her. I knew you liked her I could tell. Besides, all I had to do was act nice to get in to her pants. It was all acting, Brian. Should I remind you about the time I beat you senior year for the lead in the musical?" he smirked over at him.

"That you did, but I also remember you having to drop out on account of you getting your girlfriend knocked up. And guess who got your part then? I did. Those kids you "Nanny" for I take it are actually your own kids aren't they?"

Derek shrugged, "So? Does it really matter?"

"Y-You lied to me?" Meredith finally spoke up from behind the two of them.

"No, Meredith!-"

"I heard everything, Derek. There's no use denying it. I-I'm not someone who's just going to sit around and be used for sex and bullying!" Meredith said and bit her lower lip trying not to cry. "We're done." She said then started to walk off, wiping her eyes.

"Meredith, wait!" Brian said as he started to run after her. He rounded the corner looking for where she went, but saw nothing. He turned hearing a car start and watched Derek drive off. Hopefully he'd never be back.

**A/N: I uploaded this after than planned! But yep, Finally wrote this chapter. And Derek is gone because he was annoying me. But there will definitely be more Breredith in the next two chapters! Or maybe! Still not 100% sure on what I'm gonna do yet but, oh well. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *Crawls out of hole* hey guys remember this story? Welllll. I finally have a new chapter! yay!**

The next day at rehearsal had been well, a disaster. Meredith was gone and Brian had left during a middle of a number to go and find her. They had gotten their costumes that day, and Joe spilled coffee on his pants, staining them. The rest of the numbers didn't end well, and the rehearsal ended early with Lauren fuming with anger over the fact Brian had left early and that Meredith wasn't there.

"Calm down, Lauren! Are a little bit worried about where she was today?" Jaime interjected as they had gotten in their car. "I mean, she didn't call in that she wouldn't be in there."

"Well, yeah. I guess so, but that still doesn't give Brian the right to just leave!" Lauren tried to protest.

"I think you just need to calm down and worry more aboutb how your friend is."

* * *

Lauren headed over to Meredith's that afternoon and knocked on the door.

"Listen, Brian, I really don't want to talk to you right no-" Meredith had started as she went to go open the door. She stopped right away as soon as she saw Lauren, "Oh hi! Lauren," Meredith said putting on a fake smile.

"Why did you think I was Brian?" Lauren automatically asked. "What's going on between you two?"

"Oh nothing," Meredith shrugged and put it off. "I didn't think you were Brian, nope, I knew it was you."

"Oh really? Uh huh of course." Lauren said nodding slowly, she didn't believe one word of it. "So where were you today? Rehearsal was a disaster."

"Oh just sick you know," Meredith said then gave a feeble fake cough.

"Oh come on Meredith! Just tell tell me the truth! Plus that was the most pathetic cough ever."

Meredith sighed and sat down on the couch and recounted her whole experience to Lauren as much as it killed her to do again.

Lauren nodded and gave her friend a hug. "Aw I'm sorry Hun, but that still doesn't completely answer why you thought I was Brian too?"

"Oh well that..."

* * *

_Brian shook his head while going though Get Back Up, it just wasn't right doing this with out Meredith. Everything felt off. And so he left. They probably wouldn't miss him that much anyway. But he needed to make sure she was alright. Brian planned his getaway quickly, he saw his bag and coat by the mirror closest by the door thankfully. Right after his "You're an Awesome guy!" He ran for his bag and left the room as quick as possible before the others could stop him._

_He ran the rest of the way out of the studio and to the streets he unlocked his bike from the rack outside then took off towards Meredith's apartment. _

_He quickly knocked three times waiting for a response. He quickly fixed his hair slightly when she opened the door. "Hey," he said with a smile, "A-Are you okay?" He asked her when she opened the door. She, Brian noted, was still in her pajamas and it looked like she hadn't cared to bother getting ready for the day. He couldn't help but smile on the inside. He really wouldn't mind seeing that sight each day he woke up. _

_"Oh, Brian," Meredith said and ran her fingers though her hair, realizing she hadn't brushed it for the day. "I'm fine yeah," she said and tried to smile._

_"It's just you weren't at rehearsal today and after yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he added awkwardly. He shook his head, he was probably sounding really foolish right now. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine, and listen about everything like that, I'm really really sorry," Meredith had started rambling about how stupid it was she did and how she'll never do anything like that again. _

_Brian just watched her while rambling, and then he couldn't help himself. He just leaned in and kissed her. Not a hard frantic one like the first one had been. But slow and tender. She didn't pull away or anything, so Brian figured that was okay. _

_"Listen, it's okay," Brian said after he pulled away and looked at her. He gazed at her as she just shook her head. He felt his hart sink. He had made another mistake. "What?" He asked searching for an answer in her eyes. She looked almost afraid. "T-Too soon?" He guessed. She nodded shortly in response. "I'm sorry..." He said than looked at the ground. "I'll just go." _

_And with he left. He still continued to try and text her but it was no use. He screwed things up again._

* * *

"And that," Meredith said finishing her tale of Brian's visit, "Is why I thought you were Brian," She said and tried to smile and Lauren. "Do you forgive me for not being at rehearsal?" she finally asked hoping for forgiveness.

"Of course," Lauren said with a smile. "Now if you excuse me, I've got an ass by the name of Derek to go and kick. See you tomorrow, Mere," and then Lauren left too. Meredith hoped she really wasn't going to find Derek, but it was too late to stop her.

**A/N: reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. And don't forget to check out my other stories too! And I think I finally have figured out how this will end so hopefully more chapters will be uploaded sooner than this one!**


End file.
